beacon heroes
by screwthefates1806
Summary: Percy thought that after the war he'd get it easy but he was dead wrong. He's forced out of camp and betrayed by someone he thought he could trust. Things fall apart in his love life and nothing seems to be going right for him. That is until he starts anew. New life. New friends. New Percy. First story so all advice is appreciated xx
1. Where it all changed

**_uwu ~ this is my first story so i hope u guys like it!_**

**_disclaimer: i dont own the percy jackson universe or anything related to it (everything is property of uncle rick)_**

**_chapter 1_**

**3rd person POV:**

Several weeks after the giant war, percy thought that things would finally be nice for a change. There hadn't been any attacks on camp since he killed gaia and they all came back from the reward ceremony. of course the fates decided to screw him over once more, because why the hell not?

Percy woke up earlier than usual that monday morning, a feeling of dread pooling into the bottom of his stomach as he looked out the window towards the seemingly bleak sunrise. Shaking his head and reminding himself that they had won the war and that they were at peace now, he slowly crawled out of bed to begin his day. After a quick shower and a look in the mirror to check his appearance he left his cabin behind.

Walking towards the pavilion for breakfast, his mind couldnt help but wonder towards the last few weeks that he had been through at camp. After the reward ceremony had been completed all the campers returned to their respective camps for the burning of the shrouds. It took hours for every deceased camper to be given their final rights and for their friends to say something about them. In his heart percy knew he would never forget them and the sacrifices they made for the greater good. His heart weighed down by the thought of his fallen friends, he let a single tear fall for their sake.

Percy was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the pillar he was about to walk into on the side of the pavilion. As he was about to collide with it he was saved by his amazing girlfriend when she pulled him away from certain embarrassment in front of the rest of the campers, not to mention chiron and Mr. D were present as well.

"You know, i take my eyes off you for three seconds and you almost give yourself a concussion." she said between chuckles.

"Sorry wise girl, i guess i just have a lot on my mind right now."

"This is why we call him seaweed brain, can't even multitask with his thoughts" she giggled to Piper that was standing alongside her at the entrance to the pavilion.

Percy chuckled along with them, blushing slightly at his lack of concentration. Walking into the Pavillion he stopped while turning to piper.

"You seen Jason anywhere? He was supposed to meet me outside my cabin this morning for a brief on the situation at camp jupiter."

Piper turned from Annabeth whom she'd been speaking to about the interior designs of all the new cabins, as well as the repairs on all the ones that had been destroyed in the final battle between Percy and Gaia.

"He left at four this morning to help Reyna with the organizing on their side. Apparently there was an attack on camp jupiter while the main battle happened here."

Percy nodded in acceptance of her answer. He knew that Jason would probably have to leave soon anyway and he had only managed to stay at camp half-blood this long because of Jupiter allowing him time to settle in with Piper. He'd probably come back within a day or two once he'd finished with his work there. Three days if Reyna forced him to fill out paperwork.

Chuckling to himself at the thought of the half blind son of jupiter squinting at the tiny print, Percy said goodbye and made his way to the posiedon table. He waited for his plate to be brought to him and waved off the blushing naiad when she thanked him for saving them from Gaia. He'd been getting that a lot recently but he just wanted everyone to forget about it, because the memories of everything he'd gone through were still fresh in his mind.

Clearing his head from those depressing thoughts, he made his way over to the hearth to sacrifice a few pancakes to the gods.

"For posiedon, Artemis and hestia. Thanks for always being there for me." he whispered after shoveling three pancakes off into the brazier.

Thinking of them brought him back to the last couple days in Greece before they'd been bitch slapped back to camp.

* * *

**_~ Flashback ~_**

_They'd been fighting the monsters now for almost 2 days. Although it hadn't been constant battle, the weariness of constantly gaining and losing adrenalin while getting no sleep and particularly after having to go through tartarus, Percy started to feel himself lose control again. Just like he had in tartarus. Walking out of the command tent he stretched his limbs to get the blood flowing into his body again._

_Pain irrupted from his arm and he looked down startled at the arrow sticking out his arm. Getting out of his shock he growled deeply, before pulling the arrow from his bicep and shattering the shaft._

_Slipping into commander mode he shouted above the commotion of the surprised demigod army. "ARM YOURSELVES DEMIGODS, THEY'VE COME TO TAKE WHAT IS OURS AND WE ARE ABOUT TO SHOW THEM EXACTLY WHY THAT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE THEY'VE EVER MADE IN THEIR LIVES!"_

_Drawing riptide he surveyed the now rallied army before him and set his eyes onto the woods surrounding them. As if on a silent cue, the monster all charged as one, each of them hoping upon hope for the taste of demigod flesh._

_Percy waited for the first laestrygonian to charge at him. It came barrolling towards him like a freight train, but it made one very critical error. This was Percy. Fucking. Jackson. And he wasn't taking any prisoners in this war._

_Three strides was all it took for the behemoth to make its way towards him. It hefted its club skyward and bellowed in rage before bringing it down... on the spot Percy had been just a second ago. Percy materialized from the water particles in the air above the giant with riptide aimed straight for the top of its spine. A powerful stab downwards and the monster burst into dust, surrounding the son of posiedon in a clowd of gold. His glowing seagreen eyes boring into the entire monster army as they froze and realized just who they'd attacked._

_A sickening smile appeared on his face, coupled with the fresh blood on his shirt from tartarus, he was the image of a man who'd finally given in to the madness of the world._

_"FOR OLYMPUS"_

**_~ Flashback end ~_**

* * *

He came back to the real world to find chiron at his side clenching his arm. A celestial bronze chalice was squished in his right hand and a crack had formed underneath his feet. The power radiating off him slowly subsided as he calmed down, the weather calming with him.

"Percy my boy, are you alright?" asked Chiron soothingly. Some leaves had blown into his hair during the short storm and somehow it made him look more rustic than before.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Percy replied. Knowing full well that his actions were brought on by the flashback he'd had.

Percy turned to look out over the campers still seated and eating breakfast. Most of them were still sitting in their seats, bar the few aphrodite kids that had fainted, but in their eyes Percy noticed the fear. The fear of him. Even in the eyes of Annabeth was a sliver of fear, and in Piper's as well.

Quickly apologizing for his outburst Percy left the pavilion to go train in the arena. He didn't feel like being stared at any longer and the arena was one place he knew few people would be in right now. Many of the campers wishing to not fight again after just fighting a war.

Arriving at the arena he set to work on taking out the celestial bronze automatons made for him by hepheastus. They'd been upgraded by the smithing god recently, because Percy still wanted to trainand the usual dummies never cut it for him.

He pulled out a bag from the storage unit with fifty capsules in it. Each capsule was a sleek bronze, that after the cap was popped would transform into three automatons approved by Hepheastus himself. An archer, a spearmen and a swordsman. Most other campers would take out one capsule while the veterans would probably take out twenty or twenty five. Percy decided to take out all fifty capsules to get his mind off everything he'd been through.

Popping the cap of each capsule, he arranged them into five groups. Two separate archer groups of twenty five were placed at the far end of the arena, two hundred feet from where he would start. The archers formed up in five rows of five and stood thirty feet apart.

Twenty feet in front of the archer groups he set out five rows of ten spearmen and got them into a phalanx. They interlocked their shields and stood formidably as one unit.

On either side of the phalanx he placed a group of twenty five swordsmen and made them stand 5 feet in front of the first row of the phalanx. This made it easier for the automatons to force him towards the center phalanx and gave him less options to flank them.

To most demigods this would seem like suicide. Charging into an army of one hundred and fifty automatons designed by hepheastus himself would have anyone with half a brain shaking in their boots, but not Percy. To him it was just blowing off some steam.

Getting into position on this side of the arena, Percy decided to use his powers alone in order to get them all.

Ordering the automatons to begin, he let out his senses over the air around him. Since they were so close to the beach it made it easier for him to use the water particles in the air to his advantage. The phalanx marched forward at a steady pace, looking to cover the hundred feet gap left between themselves and Percy. The swordsmen charged brazenly forward in an attempt to surround him. The archers took aim and let their first volley of arrows lose, all the arrows being enchanted to burst into fire upon impact.

Closing his eyes, Percy formed a hurricane in the span of a second. After another second he'd formed a thunderstorm as well. He waited for the swordsmen to come within twenty feet before he let all hades break loose. Once they were in range he increased the power and size of the hurricane to over two hundred feet high, and forty feet in diameter. Combing the two forces of nature, he added lightning from the storm to his own personal hurricane.

He opened his eyes and looked towards the swordsmen coming at him. Once they collided with the hurricane he used the winds to strip them of parts and the lightning to fry their circuits. Within two seconds all fifty swordsmen had been either ripped apart by the wind or melted by the lightning he'd called down. He kept the hurricane going for a while longer to deflect all the arrows that had been coming for him, and also to slow down the phalanx by forcing them to focus more on their structure with the wind battering them around. After the arrows had been deflect, Percy forced the storm and hurricane to stop.

The phalanx not expecting the sudden lack of pressure against them all lurched forward before regaining their footing. The phalanx was now forty feet ahead of him as they'd been moving considerably slower than the swordsmen. Catching his breath for a second Percy formulated his next plan. Surprising, cinsidering he's previous history with plans but ever since tartar us he'd realized the importance of having a plan to head into battle with.

He had a hundred automatons left to deal with and he'd only partially begun to sweat. He decide that he would need to split up the phalanx first because if he attacked them as they were, they'd just rely on each other for strength and stability.

Lifting his arm slightly he generated water from within himself to plow through the center of the phalanx, and although he struggled a little with the first one, the entire row was eventually washed away by the pressurized stream of water he'd sent their way. Following this the phalanx broke into two separate units and the archers decided to make themselves important again by shooting a few arrows towards Percy.

Concentrating on the moisture around each arrowhead, Percy froze them in mid air before forcing them to shoot straight down to the unsuspecting phalanxes. Not realizing what was happening the two units were cut short a mere ten feet away from Percy. All of them receiving an arrow to the head and back.

Now all that was left was the pesky archers. He'd never liked fighting them before, they always had an advantage against close ranged weapons. That was before Percy had learnt how to utilize his powers properly. Now he had so many ways to deal with them it was almost comical.

Deciding to go with something he'd picked up from the titan perses in tartarus, Percy raised both arms and faced a palm towards each group of archers. Concentrating a lot harder than he had before, Percy felt the tug in his gut from the effort he was using. He focused on his powers over the earth and thought about making an earthquake. He pulled on the focus of the rated fifteen earthquake he'd formed and put it in his hands. He concentrated on giving the focus two different directions to go to and let them loose . The result was a level of destruction that certainly would make Percy's mad cousin happy. The earthquake sent out shokwaves along the air in the general direction of the archers and cut through all their arrows like butter. The Shockwave reached the archers and every one of them was crumpled up and flattened within a heartbeat. It continued to the wall of the arena before exploding and it would have sent rocks everywhere if it hadn't been for Percy controlling the Shockwave once more and sending it skyward where it couldn't hurt anyone.

Percy calmed down from his little workout and drank some of the water he pulled from the air around him, splashing some more water over his head to regain the energy he'd just spent on that one attack, not bothering to dry his t-shirt. He heard some slow clapping and turned toward the entrance of the arena.

"And that's why no one messes with kelp head anymore." he heard Thalia say. She was standing there, along with the rest of the hunt and their goddess lady Artemis.

"He's still a boy." said Phoebe, rolling her eyes at his cousins words. However she did have a look of respect when she looked at Percy. One he'd earned by saving them all and proving that it hadn't gotten to his head in any way. To the hunt he was the only decent male on earth, even Artemis believed that.

"I see you're not slacking like the rest of this camp is, I must say I'm impressed Percy." said Artemis. She looked down then quickly looked up again.

Percy was confused by her her actions until he looked down as well. His white t-shirt was still wet from the water he'd splashed on his head and the water had turned his t-shirt see through, clinging to his prominent eight pack abs and sculpted pectorals. Blushing, he quickly dried his t-shirt by sucking the moisture out of it and sending it back into the air around them.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to dry it when you came in." Percy mumbled, feeling embarrassed that the man hating goddess had seen him like that.

"Relax Percy, I've seen you shirtless so I doubt a wet shirt is really the end of the world." Artemis laughed out, thinking back to the battle between herself and Gration where Percy had come in to help her but had lost his shirt during the battle. The scared face of the hero of Olympus had been quite the amusing sight, especially after he'd just slain the bane of Artemis with her at his side.

"Did you really have to bring that up. It's not my fault that jackass decided to rip my shirt off." Percy groaned out. Although he did let out a chuckle at the inside joke he shared with Artemis. Her hunters had been separated from her when Gration attacked and he'd been the only one able to get to her.

Some of the hunters were confused by the tone this boy shared with their mistress, as well as this talk of her seeing him shirtless.

"Milady, what do you mean you've seen him shirtless?" asked Phoebe. She couldn't recall any time where Percy had been around the hunt that he had his shirt off, and she was starting to be really confused.

"Percy's shirt was ripped off by Gration during our fight. None of you were with me at the time and it was only thanks to the idiot over there that I was able to kill that abomination." replied Artemis.

"Yeah... oi!" Percy started, before catching the barb she'd sent his way.

Thalia laughed at her cousin and mistress. The banter between them had increased a lot since that day and she was glad that Artemis could lighten up a little. Whenever Percy had seen the hunt again, he'd managed to build up a sort of friendship with the goddess.

As they'd all started to converse among themselves, an ares camper came into the arena. The hunters glared at him for interrupting them and Percy was surprised the guy was stupid enough to approach them in the first place.

"We need to use the arena. Get out." he said gruffly. He was one of the new campers that had come in shortly after the war had ended. Many of these campers somehow got it into their heads that they were the best thing since sliced bread. Apparently they believed that they were the golden age of heroes because there weren't any enemies to fight them, and that must mean that they're all scared of these new heroes. Percy thought they were all fools and he didn't like them at all.

Percy was about to tell the kid to get lost when the kid opened his mouth and said one of the dumbest things imaginable. Something he'd soon regret.

"Hey, you there, you're kinda cute. Wanna leave these losers and find a place to make out?" the idiot asked to Artemis.

Rightfully, every hunter had their bows out and aimed for this imbeciles head, but before they could do anything everyone in the arena lost their footing. They turned to look at Percy while they fumbled around on the floor. His eyes were glowing vibrantly and the glare he had pointed at the ares camper could've frozen Medusa solid. He raised his right arm and prepared to make another shockwave and end this pitiful excuse for a demigod. Realizing what he was about to do, Artemis forced herself onto her feet while fighting the level seventeen earthquake around her. She placed an arm on the enraged son of posiedon and forced him to look at her.

"Calm down Percy, you'll kill him with that!" she managed to get out. Slowly the son of posiedon calmed down, but not before glowering at the child of ares before him. Said child was crawling away from Percy after having fallen to the ground in the enitial quake. By the smell coming off of him everyone could tell he'd soiled himself. Not willing to let him off so easily, Percy controlled the boys urine and splashed it over his head. The spawn of ares quickly fled the arena, smelling like piss and thoroughly humiliated.

Artemis smoothed her parka before turning to the son of posiedon. " I could've dealt with him myself you know." she said sarcasticly

"I know that, but I was already in a bad mood earlier and I really don't like those arrogant new demigods." Percy replied. Feeling slightly guilty about his overreaction.

"Well what's done is done. We should head to the big house, there are some things I wish to speak to chiron about. Hunters I believe you can find your way to our cabin or to the archery range, I don't mind which." ordered Artemis.

She walked towards the exit of the arena before turning towards Percy and asking. "Coming? Or would you prefer to stay here wasting your time with another easy workout?"

Rolling his eyes at her, Percy motioned to the arena. "Sure. Mind helping me clean up first though? He asked.

Artemis snapped her fingers and sent all the automatons to hepheastus to be repaired. Without another word she turned again and walked out the arena. Percy shook his head before saying goodbye to the hunters and jogging after the goddess. Percy caught up with her and started to walk alongside the goddess.

"Did you really have to overreact like that Percy? You know I could've turned him into a jackelope right." she said once they were walking at a comfortable pace.

" I know that, but it still pissed me off." he replied, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"Dumbass. I'm glad you care but the rest of these demigods aren't as durable as you are."

She walked up the stairs to the big house as they'd arrived just when their conversation ended. Percy just rolled his eyes at the goddesses ability to insult and compliment him at the same time.

" Rude midget lady. Always insulting me." he huphed under his breath. Artemis heard him and laughed, before turning into a beautiful twenty year old woman. She grew from her twelve year old form and Percy was immediately taken back. Her auburn hair grew out and flowed over her shoulders to her mid back. Her face became more regal and her body grew to be five foot eleven, still shorter than Percy's six foot four frame of muscle. Her body became more curvaceous and Percy had to struggle not to look.

"What were you saying about midgets again?" she asked innocently, mirth shining in her silver eyes.

Percy rolled his own seagreen orbs, giving her his trademark lopsided grin. He laughed before saying snidely, "show off."

She didn't reply but simply walked into the big house. Percy followed in behind her, looking for chiron as well.

They found chiron sitting at his desk in his wheelchair. He looked up from the paperwork he was busy with and quickly offered them a seat. The two sat down before Artemis told them why she'd come.

"I've come here to let you know that Percy is required at Olympus. I'm not sure why but my father said it was of grave importance that he be brought to the council." she began.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad. When exactly does he want me to be there?" asked Percy. His relationship with his uncle had been rocky since the end of the war, even more so than usual. It was probably Zeus just being paranoid again since Percy was so strong.

"He's requested that you be brought in at one this afternoon. So that still gives us about two hours." she informed him.

"OK then, I'll leave with you at one for Olympus. Why don't we go find your hunters?" Percy asked. He wasn't sure why exactly the king of olymus wanted to see him but it was never good news to be called on by his uncle. The last few times he'd been in that throne room they'd been voting on whether to kill him or not.

Percy and Artemis left the big house after saying farewell to chiron. They walked side by side towards the cabins, looking for any hunters. Artemis was still in her twenty year old form, so it made for quite the spectacle to see the two gorgeous beings walking along the path surrounded by trees. Before they could make it to the cabins Artemis pulled him to the side.

"Percy before we go to Olympus there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she started.

"Go for it, the hunters can wait a bit longer." he replied.

Artemis shook her head at his antics. "Look, Percy, I think I..."

" There you guys are! We thought you'd forgot about us." Thalia interrupted. She was standing further up the path and behind her were the rest of the hunters. A few of which seemed to be missing a couple arrows from the quivers on their backs. Artemis and Percy separated, surprised by the impromptu entrance as well as by how close they were to each other. Pulling a strand of auburn hair out of her face, Artemis turned to her girls.

"is there something that you would like, girls?" She queried, fighting the blush that threatened to take over her face.

"Well we kinda got in a fight with the Apollo cabin because they said phoebe looks too strong to be a girl." Thalia informed her mistress.

Artemis groaned at her hunts poor choice in timing to be bring something so trivial to her. She'd been about to tell Percy something she'd been keeping close to her heart since the end of the titan war.

"Could you not have waited five more minutes before you came to find me?" she whined. She was this close to telling percy how she felt about him, and her hunters had interrupted them. Rightfully frustrated, she looked towards Thalia.

"What did you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"Oh nothing really, we've already sent the offender to the infirmary. We were just wondering if you wanted to head to Olympus a little bit early since it's so boring here." Thalia informed her mistress. Artemis saw through what she was trying to do though. Thalia just wanted to get out of camp before chiron found out and gave the hunt one of his signatures long-winded speeches about being friendly with the campers.

Artemis rolled her eyes before turning to Percy, "Are you ready to go or do you still need anything?"

"I'm ready to go. I don't think we'll be there too long so I can tell everyone why I was gone later." he replied.

That feeling of dread he'd had this morning came back to his stomach as soon as those words left his mouth. He didn't know why but he felt as though heading to Olympus was a big mistake. Before he could sort out this feeling he was interrupted by Artemis letting him know they were about to flash off to Olympus, and that he would have to hold her hand.

Taking her hand, Percy ignored the jolt he felt and waited for Artemis to flash them away. After telling all the mortals to close their eyes she took them to the throne room.

Everyone stood together outside the doors waiting for Artemis to lead them in, only she'd yet to let go of Percy's hand. Regretfully letting his hand slip from her grasp, she walked through the doors and appeared on her throne. The hunters quickly made their way to the base of her throne and looked around at everyone else present. Only Zeus, Hera and Demeter were their at the moment. Percy decided he'd rather get this over and done with so he strode towards the entire of the room before bowing to his uncle.

"Uncle, I believe you requested my presence today?" he spoke gingerly. Still being on edge while the feeling in his gut only grew more.

"Let me call the council. We may begin once they are all here." Spoke the king of the gods.

Zues raised his master bolt and threw it to the floor, letting out a brilliant flash of light. Several flashes later and all the gods and goddesses of the Olympian council were in their thrones.

Apollo was the first to speak up."Father, why did you call us here?"

Zeus took a moment to think his words over before looking directly at Percy. "We are here today because Perseus Hector Jackson has been accused of treason!"


	2. A fresh start

**_Ok I guess it's time for chapter two. Sorry if this takes long, I'm currently writing exams and following the rugby world cup so :))_**

OK so I know I said it wouldn't take long but I went on a 2 week hike for my school as well and I've kind of just been ignoring this because of writers block but I'm back and I'll try to not let it happen again :)

**_Once again_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own pjo or anything related to it. It's all property of uncle Rick _**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own teen wolf or anything related to it. It's all property of the writers._**

**_Now on to the next chapter!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**3rd person POV:**

Pandemonium broke free as soon as the words lefts Zeus's mouth. Posiedon was threatening war for this outrageous claim, while waving his trident around threateningly. Athena was deep in thought, wondering if it were possible to have overlooked Percy as a spy of some sorts. She did find it highly unlikely considering all he's done for them but not many people would make such an outlandish claim without proof of some sort. Ares was as usual just happy to see the punk being punished for once, even if he didn't think it was possible for Percy to betray them. Many of the gods joined the fray with each of them shouting and fighting to be heard.

"SILENCE!" Thundered Zeus. Slamming hsi master bolt against his throne to emphasize his point. The room quickly quitened down, the last of the people making a noise were caught by the kings glare and shut themselves up soon after.

"Now if you would have let me finish, you would find that many of your questions could have been answered already." said Zeus.

"Father how could he have possibly betrayed us, his fatal flaw is loyalty for fuck sake!" questioned an enraged moon goddess. Artemis was visibly shaking with anger and it caused the likes of Apollo and Hermes to scoot their thrones away from her.

"I never said he had daughter. What I said was that he had been accused of treason. Personally I never believed it because as much as I hate to admit it, he decided the fate of that war. He already had the power to challenge some of us and yet he chose to end Gaia for the good of Olympus." Zeus replied, pointedly looking at his drunk of a son dionysus. However grudgingly it was, Zeus had learnt from his mistakes and wouldn't let his pride blind him as he had done in the past.

"Then why are we here? If you didn't believe it why did you have to call the council to deal with this." asked Demeter.

"Because an accusation of treason like this has to be a formal process. For the hero of Olympus to be accused of treason means for him to come before the council." answered the sky king.

"OK well, can we get over with it. I'd rather not have to spend any more of my precious time talking about Johnson and his fate, we did that quite a few times while he was growing up." quipped dionysus. Anyone who knew Mr D's relationship with Percy could tell his annoyance was a bluff though. The two had bonded over killing the gods banes.

Percy had been struck motionless as soon as the announcement was made. Shock and confusion ran rampid through his mind as he went over anything he could've possibly done to deserve this. He was pulled out of it when Artemis came up to him to inform him that nothing would happen.

"Wait hold up just a minute. Why would anyone accuse me of treason. And who would possibly be stupid enough to believe that I'd be a traitor in the first place?" Percy finally voiced his opinion.

"Do not worry about it nephew. The only reason it was brought forward was because of the person making the accusation. Although I'm saddened for what is to come, I can only offer you my sympathy for when you go back to camp, nephew." replied Zeus. For once actually showing genuine care for his brothers child, even if he'd vehemently deny it when asked about it.

" Father, who did it? Who accused my cousin of treason!?" asked Thalia. Her hair was electrified, and her eyes glowing with the power of the sky behind it.

" I had hoped you wouldn't ask that, child. There was only one person alone with Percy at a time that we couldn't see him do anything." answered her father.

"Wait... you don't mean..."

"Yes I do, Thalia. The person accusing Percy of treason was alone with him in tartarus, where no god has any influence over the courses of action flowing within." Zeus said somberly. He hadn't wished to cause his nephew this pain, but it had to be done if they wanted to avoid his wrath for not telling him something so important.

"The person accusing Percy of treason is the architect of Olympus, Annabeth Chase." finished Zeus. The look on Percy's broken face immediately made him regret bringibg up her name.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

No no no no... that couldn't have been true. I must've heard him wrong. There's no way Annabeth would've done that. I thought she loved me! I'd gone through everything for her and she had my back all that time. She was out cold for most of tartarus anyway.

"My lord, surely you've mispoken. There's no way she would do that. She was out cold for the majority of our trip there anyway."

I'm not sure what I was expecting to hear from him but this was definitely not it.

"I'm sorry nephew, but she truly was the one to make the claim. I went through her memories to find out the truth and she was in fact being controlled, for a period of time, by an eidolin. While it may sound like that means she had nothing to do with it, I'm afraid that she had to be capable of believing it happened for the monster to attach itself to her."

After hearing him say that I lost it. My knees hurt for some reason and I found it harder to stay on my feet than even when I held the sky. I couldn't believe what was happening around me. The girl I thought I could trust, who I thought I could depend on and who I thought would love me back... She'd just proven that she was never truly faithful to me. No matter what else happened to us, I'd always thought we would pull through it. I guess I was wrong.

Going to my knees, I started to sob quietly. I could feel the ocean trying to reach out to me, trying to calm me... but I just couldn't find the will to reach back. The sea felt cold for the first time in my life.

Pain shot out from my lower back. This was worse than anything I'd ever done before. Worse than holding the sky, dipping in the Styx or even the tortures of tartarus. I was losing my mortal anchor, the one thing that I valued most in my life and the one thing that tied me to this world as well.

It felt like hours before I could even open my eyes again. Blearily, I looked around from my curled up position on the floor of the throne room. I didn't even remember falling. How could it have all gone so wrong, so quickly.

* * *

**3'rd person POV:**

While the gods argued amongst themselves, Thalia saw her cousin fall to his knees. She immediately rushed over to see what was wrong but before she could get within reach Percy crashed to his side and started convulsing before them. A black glow emanated from his body and crackled with energy. Thalia didn't know why but she stopped. Somehow she knew that if she went any closer she could've died.

Percy's crash also alerted the gods to his predicament. Many of them were confused and worried. Especially the gods that were close to him. Even ares had the wits to show some form of sympathy and confusion for what was happening in front of him. That was just the problem though. Whatever it was, it was still happening... and they didn't know what to do about it.

Another flash of light towards the entrance of the throne room alerted everyone to the arrival of another deity. This one being Lady Styx herself. She walked towards the hero of Olympus's prone form and stopped about two feet away.

"Truly I had hoped he wouldn't suffer this fate, alas that wisdom spawn has let her ego blind her and ruin the trust he once held for her. Now we can only hope his will is stronger than that of the river" she spoke cryptedly.

Thalia was still rattled by what had happened so far in the room, but she pushed down her confusion enough to find her tongue once more. " What do you mean that his will has to be stronger than that of the river. What's happening to my cousin?"

Lady Styx smiled woefully in return. " As I said before, child, his will needs to be strong. The betrayal of his trust has lead to him losing his mortal anchor. And as you know from our recent experiences with this blessing, one may not be without a mortal point while bearing the curse."

Thalia looked even more confused than when she first asked her question, but it was eventually replaced by a look of annoyance . "What the fuck is that supposed to mean. Can't you gods answer a question precisely for once!? I asked what's happening to my cousin. The guy who saved the literal fucking world for fuck sakes!"

" Watch your tone, godling. I understand your frustrations but if you would let me speak I would be happy to answer you entirely." quipped the river goddess. Her tone and composure remained calm but there was definitely a glint in her eyes signaling the threat behind those words.

Thalia was never one to back down, but she understood the difference in power between herself and this minor goddess. She may not have been the most popular but lady Styx was one of the most commonly mentioned deities of them all, and the power of names benefitted her more so than many others. Every oath ever made on her name gave her strength. The only mortal capable of winning a fight against her was currently crumpled up on the floor. Not to say that Thalia wasn't powerful in her own right, but she wasn't at Percys level just yet.

Satisfied with Thalia's obedience, Lady Styx turned to face the council. " Percy here lost his mortal anchor. To him it was the thing that kept him grounded to reality and to this world. Losing it means that he technically has no vulnerable place at the moment because that anchor is what makes him mortal. However, as it is against the rules to not have an anchor to the world, the river is trying to claim back the blessings it bestowed upon him. I came here because he holds my respect for his wish used to recover the respect of all the minor gods. We all hold him in great light for that choice and I believe I can make an exception for him."

Everyone present looked around themselves confused. The only one who had the slightest clue of what was going on was hades and he was still trying to process it himself. Hades finally collected his thoughts and spoke up." Styx, what exception are you talking about. The only way for you to remove his pain now would be... To give him your blessing." Hades finished, still astonished that she would be willing to give her blessing to Percy. Although if anyone deserved it, it was definitely him.

Styx nodded her head to hades." That is exactly what I came here to do. No other hero in history has ever been more deserving of it and while I wish it were under different circumstances, I believe he'll be greatful for it now more than ever." she explained. Truellu she did feel that way, as did many of the minor gods. For them it was more than just being forgiven by the Olympians when Percy made his wish, for them it gave back their pride.

Thalia was kind of lost on what the whole deal was but she was glad that it could help her cousin out of this. Secretly, so was Artemis.

Thalia went to speak again after Lady Styx had finished her explanation. "That's all great and everything but could we hurry up. I don't think kelp head over here likes being on the floor."

"Very well then, I will get started immediately." came Styx's fast reply.

The minor goddess of the underworld moved to stand on the side closest to Percy's head, all the while staying at least two feet away from him. Once she'd gotten to stand at his head, she began chanting in ancient Greek. The floor around Percy started to glow in some form of rune and his body floated upwards untill he was level with the head of the goddess.

"**_Αφήστε τα βάσανα του ποταμού να μην σας βλάψουν πια, αφήστε τα νερά να σας επουλώσουν και να σας αγκαλιάσουν ως δικά τους, να ανέβουν ως πρωταθλητής του Styx, Perseus Hector Jackson _**". She chanted in ancient Greek.

(Let the woes of the river harm you no more, let the waters heal you and embrace you as their own, rise as the champion of Styx, Perseus Hector Jackson.)

The throne room was quickly filled with power and the eerie feeling of death. The rune on the floor glowed a brilliant white and Thalia could make out the shape of a river in a circle with three books opened above it. It started of slowly but as the chant went on the light from the rune increased, to the point where all the hunters had to look away. They looked back after she finished and soon after the chant had been completed, Percy was lowered to the ground.

On the ground Percy's eyes started to flutter. He looked to be regaining consciousness and his father was by his side in a flash.

"Take it easy there son, you had me worried their for a second." came poseidons caring voice.

"Sorry dad, it was just too much at once." Percy replied sadly. Clearly disheartened by what this meant for him, and what it meant for his relationship with Annabeth. He couldn't be with her any longer if she couldn't trust him and if he couldn't trust her. He let a few tears roll silently down his cheeks and just held on to his father, greatful for the support.

Zues understood how fragile the situation was so he let them have their moment on the throne room floor. After a minute or two he cleared his throat the get everyone's attention. Percy and poseidon detached from each other and looked towards Zues. Poseidon didn't want to, but he knew he needed to go back to his thrown. After laying a hand comfortingly on his child's shoulder he walked back to his thrown, growing to his godly height as he did so.

"Nephew I understand that this news is less than pleasant but it had to be addressed sooner or later. I would rather have been honest with you from the start than to keep it from you and let you find out another way." Zues spoke to him. And truly that was how he felt.

Percy took a few seconds to gather himself but eventually managed a weak smile." Thank you for letting me know, uncle, although I don't think I'll be going back to camp anymore. While I stand here I can't help but think that if I ever saw her again it would lead to more harm than good. If I may ask why do I feel different to when I passed out earlier."

It was Styx that answered his querie this time around. "That would be my blessing, young hero. I gave it to you in order to reclaim your soul from the river. I have no doubt that you would've been able to get back on your own but this was the easier option. I also did it to repay my debt to you. You may not think it but many of the minor gods hold you in high light after your wish from the titan war. We are forever grateful what you did for us. This was just my way of saying thank you."

Percy felt a bit flustered from the praise but shook his head and went with it. " you are not in my debt, lady Styx, I think we can call it even now. What does your blessing entail though? Do I get any cool powers or anything. " he asked her. While the idea of more power didn't thrill him too much, he was still interested in what he'd be able to do now.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at his eagerness to use his new powers. He'd never been one to seek out power but when he had it he'd go out his way to just do something awesome. Styx answered him anyway, amused by his take on it. "well you would keep your invulnerability for a start and your weak spot has been moved to somewhere that actually works better than anything else. I'll tell you about it later. You also now have the ability to control pain and suffering, as well as hate and minor shadow manipulation."

Percy was pretty much in awe of his new powers as soon as she finished and clearly couldn't wait to test them out. The rune on the floor had disappeared already but there was a layer of ash where it had been.

Zues cleared his throat to bring the attention back to himself. " Nephew, since you refuse to return to camp I would recommend that you either move to camp jupiter or you could stay here on Olympus and help us with some freelance work. Normally we would just use the immortals that aren't deities for this job but I feel that you would be better equipped to handle whatever mission we give to you."

Percy thought it over and looked to his father for guidance. Poseidon understood what Zues was trying to do but he wasn't sure why his brother would give Percy so much freedom. Especially considering the requirements of the deal he was proposing. In the end Poseidon simply shrugged his shoulders towards his son. The sea didn't like to be restrained and Percy would make his own decisions regardless of what Poseidon had to say.

Thalia was thrilled that her cousin was okay and yet she was now more confused than she had been before. She hated being confused about anything so this wasn't really looking to be her best day so far. "Father, what do you mean by 'freelance work'? I thought that was what we did as the hunters."

Zues seemed more annoyed now because of how long this meeting was taking. It was supposed to be a quick and easy procedure and now it was starting to run over into his own time. Nevertheless he answered his daughter. "What I mean by that, is that Percy over here would essentially become an agent for Olympus. I understand that camp half-blood would be difficult for him to return to and I guess the other one isn't much better, seeing as we've built portals to make transportation easier. This way he can continue working for Olympus without being bored and having nothing to do. By the way the hunters are indeed one of our freelance devisions but they aren't the only ones. I'm sure you remember the amazons. We also have many immortals that work alone to keep an eye out on the country."

Thalia was slowly wrapping her head around this. Although did make sense the more she thought about it. The hunters and amazons could only be in so many places at once.

Percy was already sold on the idea when Zues said he wouldn't need to go back to camp. While he would miss his friends there, he also didn't want anything around him that would remind him of her. He also didn't want to be doing nothing so this seemed like the best option for him right now.

"Uncle, what do I have to do then. Does it start immediately or is there a job that I have to do or something." Percy asked.

Zues rolled his eyes at the lack of respect he was being shown in his own throne room. Honestly he wondered how anyone put up with this imbecile. No wonder all his enemies told him to shut up. He'd gotten used to it by now but it still worked on his nerves when Percy would insist on being informal with the gods. " Well there isn't much except you'd have to be made immortal, and you would need to swear loyalty to Olympus. You'll probably get more freedom considering who you are but from time to time we'll call on you to help us out with something."

Percy ingested those words before soundly making up his mind. His heart might be fucked right now but he would wait until he was alone to break down. Right now he was going to make the decisions that would help him best. If that meant he had to give up life as a mortal then so be it. Honestly he'd much rather go back to the days after the war that he spent with Artemis and the hunt, where they hunted down the last of Gaia's forces. It seemed so much more simple back then.

"Okay , well I accept this opportunity, uncle." Percy declared after thinking the whole situation over.

Zues nodded his head and made to start the ceremony before he was interrupted once more. Artemis, hades, hestia and aphrodite all mentally communicated to Zues that their was still more they wished to be done.

_Artemis - I would like to give him my blessing as well. No male deserves it more than him and as a friend I know it would help him with what he needs to do._

_Hades - Agreed. My niece make a valid point and I too would like to bless my nephew._

_Aphrodite - Eeeek! I can't believe Artemis finally has a male friend. Oh the drama! Anyway I'd like to give pretty boy my blessing as well._

_Hades - I still dont understand how you can manage to get that horrid sound across through our minds._

_Hestia - Enough time wasting. I would see my favorite demigod rewarded for his deeds and so I will ask him to be my champion._

After their brief discussion in their heads, those four stood from their thrones and looked towards Percy.

Aphrodite was the first to bring up their discussion and offer Percy her blessing. It was a lot more like forcing him to take it in fact. "Hey handsome. So a couple of us have decided that we'd like to give you our blessing and because I'm abviously the prettiest, I'll go first."

Percy didn't think that aphrodite was the most beautiful in the room but he didn't have much time to voice that thought before she had spoken her chant and he was engulfed in a cloud of pink perfume. As the pink cloud settled down it left a different Percy standing before everyone.

Percy had grown a couple inches and now stood at six foot seven inches. His shoulders broadened and he somehow looked leaner despite his increased muscles. His tan became deeper and he looked like he spent every day fishing on a beach somewhere down in the Mediterranean . His body didn't really change much seeing as he was basically in perfect condition already. His face as well only got a few touch ups. He wasn't a hearthrob for nothing. His jaw muscles became more prominent and his neck became more toned, which made his jawline seem even more amazing. His cheekbones raised slightly and became symmetrical and his eyes now had a pink ring around the deep seagreen center of them. His pupils also changed shapes so that they resembled a diamond. The last noticeable change was his hair. It was still as unruly as ever on top but it was shorter on the sides and his hair now rested in a middle part.

All in all, his new appearance just screamed _SEXY _to all the women in the room. All of them blushed after they realized they'd been staring at him, and he caught more than a few glares from the gods that were married in the throne room.

His aura however didn't really change much. Aphrodite explained that her blessing wasn't meant to add to his power. It was also an apology of sorts considering how bad his love life had been. From her he received charmspeak, increased control over emotions that he'd gotten from Styx. He also would never have to worry about clothes being damaged or the wrong size as all clothes he wore would re-shape themselves to fit him perfectly and repair if they were damaged somehow. Her blessing also made him immune to intoxicants that affected the mind and made it a lot harder to control.

The next person to give Percy his blessing was hades. After his chant the shadows from the corners of the throon room rushed down to form a solid cocoon of darkness around him. The shadows continued to swirl and every now and again sparkles would shine from the inside. It looked like some precprecious gems were floating in oil when they shined through the darkness, all the shades of green red and gold.

When the shadows moved away from him his aura changed more than the last time. Now it had a dark feeling to it that could only be summed up with the word intimidating. His eyes gained black flecks in the seagrean irises and a few strands of black that stretched from his diamond shaped pupils.

From hades he received greater control over the shadows than what he'd gotten from Styx as well as control over the dead and more control over the earth. Hades blessing included the ranking of royalty in the underworld. Percy now fell just underneath nico and hazel in terms of hierarchy down there.

Next came hestia. She first asked him to be her champion, which he accepted, so she continued to make her chant and a fire lit up around Percy. These were the flames of the hearth, burning brilliant colours of vermilion, gold and purple. The heat in the throne room increased dramatically for a few seconds before it suddenly went out. The flames retreated immediately but this time they went into Percy and made him glow from the inside.

As usual his eyes changed a little. Now he had a small ring of red along the outline of his pupil that underlapped the black strands coming from the center.

His aura increased even more than with hades as hestia was the oldest and most powerful Olympian, even if she didn't show it that often. From her he got power over flames and the ability to summon home cooked foods. He also got the ability to spread the warmth of the hearth, meaning that he could bring peace.

The last to give him her blessing was Artemis. He glowed silver and lifted off the floor for a few seconds before being lowered again.

Now his aura seemed to glow more vibrantly. Almost like he'd been bathed in moonlight and captured the light of the stars in his skin. His hair gained a few sliver strands that complimented his grey streak from holding up the sky. His eyes now had silver specks along with black in his irises and it gave them a captivating looks that many of the women in the room would be lying if they said they weren't caught by it.

From Artemis he got increased senses, better vision in the dark and hunting abilities. He also got the same blessing the hunters got for archery so that it would be easier for him to learn. It probably wouldn't help considering how terrible he was but that was irrelevant at the moment.

Now that he'd received all his blessing zues was finally allowed to start the ceremony. He was clearly impatient and a little on edge with how much power Percy had gained but he forced it down considering who it was. Zues had never been one to trust others but Percy had proven himself and zues felt that he could trust him now.

Percy stood there in the middle of the throne room admiring himself in the mirror that aphrodite had conjured after her blessing. To him it didn't seem like much of a physical change but he could feel the powers that had been added to his already vast inventory.

Percy looked up to zues after he'd finished admiring himself and couldn't help but wonder how zues was okay with this. Normally he would be the first person rejecting an idea that gave more power to anyone other than his children. He dicided to voice his opinion before zues could officially start. "Uncle, with all due respect, why are you not freaking out about me getting more power? You are generally the first one to say that I have too much of it already."

Zues seemed to chuckle at that and at the faces of his council when they agreed with his nephew. "A great question, nephew. In truth it is because I've come to trust you. I know it hasn't seemed that way since the end of the war but I was in denial that you would stay true to us. Now I've realized that you are not that kind of person and so I am not too worried about you trying to take my throne. You've taught me and quite a few of us a good lesson in humility and for that I appreciate you. From now on I will try to be a better king and not become so paranoid about every little thing." zues declared. He still had a bit of trouble when it came to thanking Percy but old habits die hard.

The throne room was shocked by what he said but they were happy that zues had finally learnt what it meant to be a king again. Even hades let loose a rare show of emotion when his brother made his announcement.

Zues finally began the ceremony and after Percy accepted he was made immortal. He then proceeded to swear his loyalty to Olympus and the ceremony was complete.

"Now that the ceremony is out of the way, I'd like to give you your first mission. It will be long term considering you don't want to go back to camp but the hunt will be accompanying you as well. A small town named beacon hills has had an increase in supernatural activity. I would like you to go there to overlook the town and to make sure nothing gets out of control. You'll become an assistant to the only person in the town that knows of our existence, a veterinarian named deaton and attending their high school as well in order to fit in. So will the hunters. A gathering of this many supernaturals hasn't happened in a long while so the hunt will be going undercover as well. You'll start first thing tomorrow morning." finished Zeus.

After giving their assignment, zues took hera by the hand and slammed his master bolt onto the floor and they were gone in a flash.

" Drama queen..." Percy huphed while rolling his eyes. That was one thing about zues that would never change. Soon after Zeus's departure the rest of the gods flashed out as well, until only Artemis and the hunt were still with Percy in the throne room. The hunters were quick to hug Percy once everyone had left the room. They felt terrible for him to have his heart broken like this. Many of the older hunters were there because their hearts had been broken, so they knew what it felt like when they saw Percy's sullen face.

Artemis could tell that Percy was trying to act tough around the girls to make sure they wouldn't worry about him. She'd seen it with some of her hunters when they first came to her. "Girls if you would give Percy and I a minute please. I'd like to talk to him privately".

The hunt filed out of the throne room after apologizing to him for his bad luck and wishing him well. Once they'd left, Artemis took his hand and walked him over to the hearth.

Holding his hands in her own, Artemis looked up into his mesmerizing, multicolored eyes and whispered into his neck. "Percy I know you're feeling hurt right now and that you feel like this is somehow your fault... but I promise you it isn't! You're the best man this world has ever seen and just because some stupid Athena spawn can't see that, doesn't mean that you aren't. No matter what happens you'll always be the best thing to have happened to Olympus. I'm so, so sorry that she broke your heart the way she did but I promise you that you are so much better off without her. Keep your head up, and if you ever need to talk to someone about it I'll be here. I'm going to be staying you for a while apparently and I refuse to have a man as great as you be sad while I can do something about it."

As Artemis was talking she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug filled with as much emotion as she could convey without words. By the end of her rant she'd started to sob and Percy hugged her back, resting his head on top of hers and letting her dry off her tears on his shirt. He was also silently crying, but he was thankful to have someone like her in his corner when he was down. They both could tell that their bond was now even stronger than before, all their emotions being spilled out before the other. They stood there embracing each other for another couple minutes before their tears dried up.

Artemis leaned her head away from his chest and chuckled through her sobbing, "You know, we should probably get going... the hunt will be waiting for us outside."

Percy couldn't help but laugh at his current situation. If any random person saw them they would look like a couple that had just seen a sad movie. Artemis's arms rested around Percy's waist and his were hugging her around the shoulders. They were looking at each other from within their hug and their faces were inches away from touching, while they stared into one another's eyes.

Artemis was the first to break away from the hug when she stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Both of them tried to ignore the tingling sensation it left behind.

Blushing, Artemis took his hand and walked towards the throne room doors. Percy was still shocked that he'd gotten a kiss from the man-hating goddess and lived, but he wasn't complaining about it. He was glad to have a friend that cared as much as she did.

"Hey arty.. thanks for that. I needed that and I'm glad to have such a great friend at my side while I figure everything out again. Now why don't we go find the rest of our group."

Artemis had to try really hard to keep the disappointment off of her face when he said that. She'd always be a _friend _to him and this was about as obvious as the friendzone could ever be. Trying to laugh it off without letting him see her face, she started to walk ahead of him until they got out the throne room to where her hunters were waiting.

Artemis called them over to her and Percy. "Girls, I don't really see the point in waiting here until tomorrow morning so I think we're going to flash into town today already. Since this is going to be a long undercover mission we'll get a cabin to stay in instead of using the tents. I want you all to gather your stuff at our camp while Percy and I meet with deaton." After finishing her orders, Artemis flashed the hunt back to Central Park where they had been camped. The mist covered them up from mortals so the size of the park was pretty much double of what it appeared to be.

Once the hunters were gone she took Percy's hand and for a short while enjoyed how perfect it fit into her own. Eventually she threw a casual "ready?" into the air, before flashing them into beacon hills animal clinic and scaring the life out of Scott McCall and

Alan Deaton.

Percy started to feel sick because of the flashing and held his stomach. "You know, no matter how many times we do that I never get used to it."

Rolling her eyes Artemis turned towards Deaton, eyeing him up like a predator would eye their prey, before deciding that he seemed like a decent person.

"I believe you were expecting us."


	3. the new order of things

**_I'll try to get this one out as fast as possible. I'm on holiday now so I should be updating a bit faster._**

**_Once again I don't own pjo or teen wolf. They belong to uncle Rick and the producers of teen wolf respectively._**

**_Chapter 3:_**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I believe you were expecting us." declared Artemis. Her voice cut through the room with frightening power and it was clear to Percy that this wasn't the nice friend that he'd come to know, this was the eternal man-hater and warrior goddess that stood before him.

Deaton was flushed by the sudden appearance of two deities but he handled it quite well compared to Scott that had passed out from the shock. After stuttering out a few incomprehensible murmurs, the good vet managed to find his voice again.

" I.. Yeah, I um.. I've been expecting you guys but um, I didn't think it would be so soon. My lord and lady. I'm sorry for the state of the room, I would've at least made it presentable if I had known you were coming.

The back room of the clinic was filled with weird beakers that smelt awful to Percy's new enhanced senses. As well as the smell of blood, which worried the new immortal. If his first day involved blood then who knows what the rest of his time here may include.

Percy looked back to the vet after a quick survey of the room. The metal table in the middle was where the most beakers were situated, several more lining the counters at the walls. They all had something weird in them and labels for each one.

"it's no worry, Alan. We just came to touch base and make sure you understand what's happening. You're the only person who will be allowed to know of our existence so we had to make sure we were on the same page." Percy assured him. Sizing up the vet as he spoke. To any normal person it wouldn't seem like much, but to a battle hardened veteran it showed his experience with dangerous situations. The way he calculated the threats in front of him came a lot easier after tartarus where he needed to be on constant guard.

" Yes, my lord. I am aware of the conditions that we face. Have you been told about the rest of your mission yet? I was initially the one to reach out and ask for help. I've sensed that the future of beacon hills looks Bleak at best and I would hope that you can help me protect it." answered Deaton.

Percy wasn't sure what this mission entailed exactly but he guessed it would just be something to do with monsters. Hearing that Deaton was the one to ask for help, Percy found respect for him in that he wasn't arrogant enough to believe the could handle it alone. Not even twenty minutes and Deaton was already showing his wisdom.

Artemis cut in before Percy could answer deatons question. " He does not know the full extent but I assure you that he will be able to adapt to it. Whom exactly is sleeping on the floor there. His memory of us will have to be erased before he leaves."

Artemis snapped her fingers and manipulated the mist to make Scott forget he'd seen anything here.

Deaton was entranced by seeing the magic of the goddess before him. The mist that clouded around Scotts head had left as suddenly as it had come but he'd still seen it.

"My lady, this is Scott McCall. He is someone of interest that I feel could also be a positive influence on the town. He has the makings of a true alpha, and a powerful one at that."

Artemis understood what that meant yet she gave no outward expression to it. A true alpha was indeed extremely rare, but before she could trust this boy he would have to earn her trust and Percy's as well. Lately the moon goddess found herself taking Percy's opinion into consideration just as much as she would take Thalia's.

Percy however had no clue what the vet meant by 'True alpha' so he felt a bit slow when it was clear to him at least that Artemis knew. Not that she'd visibly shown it, but he just knew that she understood. After spending all that time with her hunting down the remnants of the giant army, he could read her like an open book.

"Yeah.. what exactly is a true alpha? I'm not following here and I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into." the new immortal came clean. Being out of the loop was one thing he refused to do anymore. That was for the old Percy. The Percy that could still rely on Anna.. _her, _to fill him in on things.

Deaton was quick to answer him when he sensed Percy's displeasure at not knowing what was going on.

"Sorry, my lord, Scott here is a werewolf and I believe that he could be a true alpha. An alpha that gains its status without needing to kill another alpha. Someone pure of heart that can reach that level by sheer force of will." explained Deaton.

Percy took his word and stored the information. That would explain the feeling he got about being near a monster even if he couldn't see it. Although he thought a monster would be a little bigger than what looked like a sixteen year old boy.

Artemis brought him out of his thoughts by bringing up another point. "I would assume that he goes to the high school that Percy and I will be attending, correct? The plan was for us to infiltrate it and knowing we have an ally in there would be nice. How many other monsters are there in town?"

Deaton may have known about the gods, but that didn't mean he was completely comfortable with them. Speaking to a Goddess and an immortal still freaked him out more than he let show. However he managed to answer the question without stumbling over his words this time.

"Yes, my lady, he goes to beacon hills high school. As I'm told you will also be attending. I understand you will be using the mist to get into the school system. To answer your last question I would have to give you a list. There is in fact a large population of the supernatural in this town. Some of whom are good hearted at least. Not all of them are evil. " answered Deaton.

The two deities pondered on his words for a minute. They were definitely not used to friendly monsters, baring Tyson and a few others.

Artemis finished her thinking and realized how late it was starting to get." I'm sorry to cut this short but we need to get back to the hunt soon. We'll be back tomorrow morning at eight to sort out everything. Until then I wish you a good day."

She joined hands with Percy once more and after telling the mortal to avert his eyes, flashed to the hunt in their seclude area of Central Park.

Percy would never let anyone know, but he really thought that Artemis was the most beautiful women on earth when he saw her true form. Her dark auburn hair seemed to float behind her, flowing through the power that radiated off of her. Her silver eyes became liquid pools of moonlight that captivated him more than any view he'd seen before. Moonlight poured from her skin and made her glow in a beautiful mix of gold and silver. The changes were subtle and yet to him, they made her stand out so much more. While in her true form she looked to be around twenty one years old, and in the best physical condition that anyone could ever hope to be. Honestly it made him envy those who had been able to see her like that for longer than he had been able to.

Percy knew that if she ever heard his thoughts he would be dead, but that didn't stop them from being there. She was honestly the reason that Annabeth's betrayal hadn't hurt as much as he thought it would. In truth, he'd been started to care about her and was glad that they had their friendship. Being able to count on someone like her made it a lot easier to get over everything. He'd be lying if he said he was okay, but being around her made it that much more bearable.

The two of them arrived in Central Park and it took Percy a couple seconds to realize that he should probably let go of her hand, no matter how good it felt. Artemis was glad he hadn't ripped his hand away immediately and enjoyed the feeling his palm against her own. When he finally did let go she ignored the pang in her heart and walked forward to the girls waiting for her in the next clearing.

She emerged from the tree line on the east side of where their camp had been only to see it all packed up and her girls waiting for her in the middle. Percy came out a second later, expecting to see a few tents still up but only saw the hunters sitting around what looked like a fire pit. The two deities walked towards the hunt and explained to them what the plan would be. For the next few months at least, they would be in beacon hills attending the high school and looking out over the town to make sure nothing too hectic was going down.

After a brief chat with the girls once they were up to speed, Artemis told everyone to prepare to leave. The hunters gathered their supplies and stood in the circle they always did when traveling with Artemis. The moon goddess grabbed Percy's hand and once everyone was connected, she flashed them all to beacon hills.

* * *

**Scott's POV:**

I woke up on the floor of the back room in the clinic feeling a splitting headache. The last thing I remembered was talking to deaton about the party that I planned to go to with Allison. I didn't really like the idea of asking for time off but deaton seemed to be okay with it. Saying that out of all the people my age he would least suspect me of slacking off. It meant a lot coming from someone that took care of me so much.

I looked around the room and saw that deatons was standing at the doorway, looking down at me.

"what happened to me? And why does my head hurt? And why am I on the floor? " I asked him. I don't even know why I'm on the floor.

He looked at me with a small smile and shook his head, "We had some company, Scott. They didn't appreciate your being here, so they made sure you wouldn't remember it."

Well that doesn't sound scary at all. Why would some random people not want me to be here if they've never met me?

"Did they really have to knock me out though? I swear I'm going to be feeling this headache for the next year!"

Deaton just assured me that they didn't mean any harm and it was something that I wouldn't understand yet. If only he knew there was something about _me_ he would never understand.

According to Derek my healing should've kicked in by now, but my head still hurt like a truck ran over it.

Deaton cut me off that train of thought by telling me to head home and get ready for my party. I'll definitely have to thank him for this.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

Scott cycled home after his weird encounter at the clinic, still feeling a small headache. As he arrived he went straight upstairs to shower and change into something decent. He spent a considerable amount of time in the shower before deciding that he at least felt clean, and that he could finally get done before going over to stiles.

The two sophomores were going to Lydia's party tonight and since she always threw the best parties, Scott decided he would dress up for once. His dark blue jeans, stylishly cuffed to just above the ankle. Some secret socks and a pair of blue and white Adidas. A plain white shirt and a denim jacket for when it got colder. All in all he felt that he looked pretty good for once. Taking a second to quickly spray on some cologne he got from his mom, Scott made his way downstairs and grabbed his bike.

Locking the door behind him, he made it to stiles in ten minutes. His werewolf enhanced muscles being the reason he was able to do so that quickly as well as the reason he wasn't sweating at all when he arrived.

Knocking on the sheriff's door, Scott immediately went in as he knew the sheriff wouldn't mind. Scott was probably here more than he was with how busy their town kept him at work.

He made his way up to stiles room and walked straight in. Stiles was taking a nap after having gotten changed and waiting for Scott. It would've been normal if his friend hadn't decided that the best sleeping position was to have his head on the floor while the rest of his body remained in a chair.

Scott's laugh came quickly when he saw how stupid his best friend looked. Eventually the sound of someone laughing at him, stiles woke up drowsily.

"dude, what's the time? And why do you look so nice? And why the hell am I on the floor? Did you have anything to.." came stiles's questions rapidly from his new position on the floor. He eventually stopped asking when he saw that Scott was still trying to catch his breath.

Scott relaxed after another minute of giggles and turned back to his best friend," dude you gotta stop doing that. And we're gonna be late to the party if you don't get up right now."

Stiles realized why he had fallen asleep in the first place and what he had been waiting for since he found out about the party.

Stiles grabbed his jacket and the two boys made their way downstairs. After a quick goodbye to stiles's dad, the two were out the door and getting into stiles's blue jeep. Breaking possibly all the speeding laws there were, it took them only fifteen minutes to get to Lydia's house where the party was happening.

Scott and Stiles made their way inside and Scott's head was immediately hit by the loud music. It didn't help that he could feel the emotions of those around him and smell just how intoxicated they were. Barely five minutes in and he already wanted to go home.

That was until he saw Allison standing at the side of the pool with a cocktail in her hand. She was wearing a magenta flowery sundress and a denim jacket over that. He could see the silver earrings behind her dark hair and the light make up she had on. Noticeably she was wearing sneakers instead of pumps or heels. At least she was still being practical with her outfit.

To him she looked stunning, and it was just enough to get him to stay for a bit longer. He made his way over to her through the crowd of people in front of him. Walking up behind her he tapped her shoulder. "you wouldn't mind giving me this dance, would you?" he asked, extending his hand to her once she had turned around.

She laughed at how cheesy he was being but put her glass down anyway. "I thought you'd never ask." she giggled. Something about him made her feel warm and she was happy to have found that connection since she's usually moving around all the time.

After about ten minutes of dancing, Scott began to feel the effects of the moon. He knew he'd be feeling it but this was still more than he ever figured it would be. He tried to ignore it at first but it kept getting worse as he did.

Scott made his way to the door after quickly making an excuse to Allison. Walking through the crowd, he bumped into numerous people and had to fight himself from just killing everyone in front of him. His mind felt like it was under attack, with wave after wave of negative emotions hitting him and trying to make him more violent.

Stuck in his own thoughts, Scott didn't notice the girl with the silver jacket that he was about to walk into. Not until a huge guy suddenly stepped infront of her and Scott promptly bounced off him. It looked like the guy was going to be angry at him or something until the girl behind him grabbed his hand, calming him down, before whispering something in his ear.

As they were having their conversation, it gave Scott the chance to check them out. Something was weird about them. Out of everyone here he couldn't smell anything coming off from them. The next thing he noticed was that they were both absolutely gorgeous. The girl was, maybe, around five foot six inches with an athletic build and a great figure. She had auburn hair and silver eyes that sparkled a bit when the light hit them. Her tan skin showed that she obviously spent time outside and with a body like hers, Scott wouldn't be surprised if she was a crossfit champion or something like that.

The guy on the other hand was huge. Easily around six foot five inches, he was towering over pretty much everyone at the party. He had black hair with silver strands and one grey streak that came down in a middle path with short cropped sides. His face must have been cut from marble because there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. Perfect cheekbones, perfect smile, perfect jawline and perfect everything. Even through the clothes he was wearing, anyone could see that he had a killer body. The best part about him was his eyes though. They were so different to anything he'd ever seen that Scott thought they might be contacts at first. But when taking a closer look Scott could see that they were the real deal, and that just made it more mesmerizing. They were almost like the ocean at sunset, with majority of it being sea green but having pinks and reds in there as well as blacks and silvers. Scott had never seen anyone that looked as perfect as these two.

He'd also never been as scared af anyone as these two. Derek might have shown that he was a powerful werewolf that could rip him apart, but the sheer presence around these people made Scott's skin crawl. It was almost like he was the prey and he had come face to face with the ultimate predator.

The shock caused by the two of them had forced him to remain in control. It was like the wolf in him knew that he would be hurt if it went lose now. Almost like it was afraid of these new people.

"Hey, you're Scott, right?" asked the tall guy when his friend stopped talking to him.

"Um.. yeah. That's me. Do I know you?" Scott asked, having recovered his senses and no longer needing to fight for control. That just made him more scared of the two in front of him because since he'd been bitten, he hadn't really been scared of anything but the alpha.

" No not really, but I guess we'll have to get to know each other soon enough. My friend and I are new in town. We're coming here on a scholarship. I'll be working with you and deaton at the clinic as well." said the tall guy. Well at least they weren't assholes. Scott could also use the help at the clinic so he could take more time off to be with his friends. Hopefully it wouldn't affect his wages though.

" Oh, that's cool I guess. I didn't catch your names by the way." Scott let out.

They replied with ease, "Hector and Phoebe." It almost sounded rehearsed, but Scott just put it down to them being friends and being in synch with each other.

"Well it was nice meeting u guys. I guess I'll see you around." Scott greeted. In all honesty he was just trying to get away from them as quickly as possible. After waving at them he made his way back to the pool area to look for Allison.

* * *

**3rd person POV :**

When Scott left, Percy and Artemis made their way outside as well. They clearly needed to keep an eye on their little friend and they could also feel another monster presence there. It might be one of the people Scott was friends with but they didn't want to risk the chance of an enemy being here.

The two deities had found out about the party from deaton when they returned with the hunt. The girls had just began making themselves at home in their new cabin when Percy suggested they check in with deaton. After a quick explanation of what the full moon would do to Scott, they flashed to the hunt and let them know they'd be leaving.

When they got to the party they instantly drew quite a few stares, more often than not being full of lust. The two had come dressed to impress, and impress they sure did.

Artemis had on a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her athletic legs and showed off her curves, some silver Nike shoes, a plain white hoody and a silver jacket over it. Her auburn hair was hanging loosely behind her and came to her mid back. As soon as she walked through the door she became the prettiest girl in the room, much to the disdain of all the girls there, and to the pleasure of certain pigs like Jackson Whittemore.

Jackson probably would've made a move on her if Percy hadn't walked in right behind her. Percy was wearing some light blue jeans that showed off his physique without being too constricting, green and brown Adidas, an olive green shirt with the sleeves rolled over his powerful forearms and top two buttons undone, and a silver necklace around his neck. His hair was still in its middle path but he'd gotten aphrodite to straighten it out a little bit.

Jackson stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the new guy come in with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The new guy also happened to be the hottest guy ever, just to spite him apparently. The two new people started mingling with everyone else and Jackson heard that they were both here on scholarships. Probably both pro athletes by the looks of it.

Percy and Artemis started off talking to the people around them, trying to fit in and act like normal people for once. Quite a few times though, they had to deal with people blatantly hitting on them when they found out that Percy and Artemis weren't an item. One girl even asked Artemis if she had any idea how stupid she was for not banging Percy every chance she got. While Artemis could see why the girl would think that, she still found it incredibly rude and awkward to think about. She also had to deal with endless amounts of guys hitting on her, but that problem was sorted out rather quickly when they saw Percy's glare from behind her.

Percy also had to deal with quite a few guys asking him about Artemis, and he realized why he hated high-school in the first place. Not many people used their brains. One guy even tried to make a move on him, thinking that no straight guy would be friends with someone like Artemis and not try to get with her. Artemis really had to come save him there because he had absolutely nothing to say to that.

Eventually they found Scott when he almost tumbled into Artemis. Percy hardly recognized him with his head down and in better clothes but Artemis luckily stopped him from doing anything to harm the boy.

She grabbed his hand to stop him before whispering in his ear, " he's being affected by the moon. I'd suggest you use your powers from hestia to calm him down."

Percy wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it immediately, but found that it came naturally to him. After talking to Scott for a bit they went their separate ways and the two deities continued to search for the other monster.

Their search lead them outside towards the pool area. People were dancing and drinking, trying to enjoy the night. It made Percy wish he could just be like them for a change, he wouldn't have had to go through any of the hardships he had. However he also wouldn't be the same person he was today if he was like them, so it was a bit more complicated for him to choose who he'd rather be

Artemis was trying to see the point in all these underage kids fooling around pretending to be adults, when they'd eventually learn that it's not as cracked up as it seems to be. At least they were innocent.

Artemis didn't know at what point in the night she decided to hold Percy's hand, but she hadn't let go of it while she lead them through the party. They walked around the pool to stand at the deep end when they both stiffened. They could see a man, probably in his early twenties, looking directly at scott and Allison. They could sense he wasn't human and both made the decision to confront him away from everyone else.

* * *

Derek was aware of the two people making their way towards him. For some reason, every instinct in his body was telling him to run. These were not people he would be able to beat if a fight broke out, and that shocked him more than Scott's ability to keep control during the full moon.

Derek tried to slip out the back when he felt them closing in, only to find that they had split up and had him cornered. The guy was at the side of the pool closest to him, while the girl had moved towards the back gate that he came through. Clearly they knew what they were doing and a confrontation was inevitable.

When the guy finally made it to Derek's side, he was expecting a hostile approach. Not for the guy to politely ask him to speak with him outside. He didn't want to, but Derek agreed to speak with them anyway. They clearly knew something and maybe they could help him with his own problem. The alpha wouldn't kill itself.

They made their way into the woods from Lydia's backyard and when they could no longer be seen, the tension rose immediately. Clearly everyone was nervous and expecting a fight, but they managed to get to a clearing before anyone threw any punches.

Derek walked a bit further to gain some distance incase he needed to make a break for it. The two people that brought him out here stopped next to each other, standing ten feet in front of him. If not for the awkward situation, Derek would've been impressed with their physique and attractiveness but now was obviously not the time.

"Who are you? What are you? And why were you looking at Scott?" Artemis and Percy said in unison. They decided to get straight to the point since he hadn't been aggressive at all and they were both too impatient to draw it out anyway.

Derek wanted to lie but he knew they would find out somehow." My name is Derek Hale. I was looking at Scott to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else. I don't think you'd understand what he's capable of."

Percy noticed how he hadn't answered their second question but the way he spoke about Scott's abilities made it sound like he understood them more than Scott would. It probably meant nothing but Percy was willing to bet he was a werewolf as well.

" I think I know what he's capable of, Derek, but you didn't answer my question of what you are. I know you're not human and I'm willing to bet you're a werewolf as well. Since you're claiming to help Scott I'll trust you for now but just remember that you guys aren't top dog anymore." was Percy's response to that.

Artemis already knew he was a werewolf once they got into the forest. She could feel him drawing strength from the moon and fighting the negative effects of it as well.

" show me your true eyes, boy. If you are truly an ally then there will be no problem with this." she said. The way he hesitated after her question made her tense as well.

Derek took a moment to compose his thoughts before doing anything. If this girl new about true eyes then she would have to know of the meaning behind them. If she asked about the colour he would have to explain it and he wasn't ready for that at the moment.

Eventually Derek gave in and looked at the floor, focusing on the anger in his life to get himself to change into his werewolf form. He looked up from the forest floor and towards the girl that asked him for this. A cold blue met startling silver and even in his state, Derek felt scared. They both had the gaze of an alpha without their true eyes and it made him think of just how scary they would be if they were angry.

No one said anything for a while. The atmosphere of the forest was tense and calm, the wind blowing the leaves around slowly and the moonlight shining through the small gaps in the millions of leaves above them.

Derek heard the heartbeats of the two people in front of him and found that they were completely in synch. Calming down, he shifted out of his werewolf form and looked back at the girl.

"well?"


	4. Mondays

**This has taken way too long and I'm really sorry about that. With all the crazy shit going on with the virus I thought I might as well get back to writing this.**

**Once again I don't own anything but the plot and oc's**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Percy's POV :**

Dereks wolf form took me by surprise I'll admit. Aside from the facial structure, claws and eyes there wasn't much of a difference though. His aura was maybe a bit stronger when he transformed but it still felt like nothing more than a strong cyclops.

After a minute or so he changed back to his human form and stared at us. "well?"

I would've said something if artemis didn't beat me to it. Only this time she seemed livid. Her bow flashed into her hands and her face was set for battle, clearly something happened now but I didnt know what. Not yet at least.

From her position to my left, she walked towards him and stopped where she was just in front of him.

"You claim to be here to protect Scott and yet your eyes show the blood of innocence that you've spilt. Tell me why I shouldn't gut you where you stand for lying to us, boy!" she seethed.

Derek was shocked by her outburst but who wouldn't be though. At the moment he looked older than both of us and yet she still spoke to him like a child. To hear a threat like that from a seemingly innocent girl you'd never expect to come out of the blue.

The werewolf composed himself again before averting his eyes. " That is a story for another time. My only goal tonight is to make sure that Scott doesn't hurt anyone, and to make sure that he doesn't hurt himself either. The alpha that turned him could be looking for him as well, so I'd rather keep a close eye on him. " Derek explained to us.

Artemis didn't seem to like how he put off his story and probably would've argued some more if I hadn't gotten involved.

" That's all good and everything but before she decides to follow through with her threats, I'd suggest that we all calm down." I said, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

Neither of them liked it but i got them to step away from each other and talk civilly from then on. I honestly stopped paying attention to them once they started talking again and instead I listened to the forest around me.

The music from the party was still blaring incredibly loud, even from about half a mile away. The sounds of nature were a lot more prominent this far out though. I could here the birds chirping and the wind rustling through the treetops.

"... OK I'll swing by the clinic soon and we can talk some more about all of this. I'll leave you to take care of Scott and his annoying friend." came Derek's voice after I finished zoning out. Even after becoming immortal, my adhd still acted up from time to time.

Artemis' response was blunt but pretty gentle compared to her usual dealings with the male population." Very well then. You may leave."

Yeah, I'm glad she doesn't treat me like that. At least when we talk she doesn't sound five seconds away from shooting me.

Once Derek had left us to go wherever it is he lives, Artemis turned to me and explained that Derek would be an ally of sorts for now. At least until we figured out everything going on already.

We then made our way back to Lydia's party. Climbing through the few hills between her house and where we had our chat. Well where arty and Derek had their chat, since I wasn't listening to any of it.

* * *

**Third person POV:**

When Percy and Artemis got back to Lydia's house they made their way in through the gate in the back yard. Teenagers were strewn all over the place, either making out or getting drunk beyond any reasonable limit.

Scott and Allison were still dancing at the side of the pool, Scott finding it surprisingly easy to control himself. They swayed back and forth, slowdancing, despite the upbeat tempo of the music at the party.

Lydia was now dressed in her party outfit after an hour or so of being a prestine hostess. When she came downstairs to finally enjoy herself she was shocked that she was no longer the prettiest girl in the room. That honour belonged to the girl standing next to the hunk of the century at the drinks table.

If it wasn't for the drunk freshman that almost ran her over trying to get to the bathroom to throw up, she probably would've spent the next few minutes staring at the two supermodels in her home. They guy was tall, jacked and sexy beyond anything she'd seen at her school and the girl made actual runway models look flawed if you could compare them to her.

Shaking her head, Lydia went to introduce herself to the couple and welcome them to the party officially, trying to think of a way to get them to be friends with her. The good looking had to stick together right?

Just incase they weren't together, she spritzed some cologne onto her neck and made sure that her cleavage was showing as she walked up to them at the table.

"hi, welcome to the party. Are you guys new to the town? I'm pretty sure I'd recognize a face like yours if you were from around here." Lydia greeted them. Though it was clear she was talking to Percy for the last part.

Percy blushed at the compliment and thanked her. Then answered her question, "yeah we just got here, both on scholarships to the school. You're the host right? Nice place."

Up close, Lydia was immediately sure that he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen. He literally looked like he was scalpted from marble with how strong his features were, and his hair and eyes just sealed the deal. Not to mention anything about his body.

The girl was incredibly beautiful as well. She had silver eyes and dark auburn hair, stood at five foot eleven and had the fittest body in the world.

Both of them were way too pretty to not be popular and Lydia knew everyone in beacon hills that was popular so there was no way that they could be from around here.

" thanks. I'm Lydia by the way, and your names are?" she asked the two after they'd gotten their drinks.

"Hector and phoebe, we just came to check it out so I hope we weren't interrupting anything big." said percy, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smirk before fixing his hair.

"yes, we should be going home _soon_, right kelpy?" Artemis chirped in. She still needed to get back to her hunters tonight and take Percy to his apartment before she did her duties.

The three of them continued to make idle chit-chat next to the drinks table for a few minutes before Percy and Artemis excused themselves. In that time they'd told Lydia about their respective scholarships, swimming and archery, as well as their plan to have a house warming party in the future.

After extending their envite to Lydia, Percy and Artemis made their way out the front door and flashed to the hunters cabin when they were out of sight.

* * *

When the two immortals arrived at the hunts new cabin they double checked that everything was in order before Artemis took Percy to his apartment.

Scarcely twenty minutes after they'd arrived, the two left in a flash. They got there and Percy finally got to check out his new home for the foreseeable future.

The building was maybe ten minutes away from the school so that traveling wouldn't be a problem. Making their way up the stairs together, the two deities got to the third floor before going down one of the corridors and stopping at a stained oak door. The door had a symbol of the hearth under its number of C14.

"I take it aunty hestia made this place secure then?" was Percy's sarcastic comment. A snort from the moon goddess was the only thing that showed she acknowledged how stupid he was being.

"No wonder almost everyone in our disfunctional little family has tried to kill you, you don't know when to shut up."

Percy pouted at her before dramatically flipping his hair and walking into the apartment, leaving Artemis behind to roll her eyes at him.

His tantrum didn't stop him from appreciating the apartment in front of him though. Definitely an Italian vibe but surprisingly modern for the gods usual antics.

The kitchen was to their immediate left and took up maybe a third of the length of the apartment. The stairs right next to it lead to the loft bedroom above the kitchen. The other two thirds of the apartment were taken up by the lounging area and dining area, with the dining area at the end of the room.

At the back was a two story floor to ceiling window with a view of the forest in the distance. The white gold trimmings in the mahogany dining table set made them stand out almost as much as the water feature in between the two areas.

On the other side of said water feature, and in the center of the apartment, was the lounging area that had a square beanbag moshpit and two hundred inch TV on the left wall

The whole room was full of contrasts between cream paint, white gold trimmings, and dark brown wood furniture. To be honest it was a lot fancier than Percy thought he would be getting but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth just yet. Unless angry Greek hopped out that is.

His analysis of the apartment had allowed Artemis to join him in the threshold of the apartment where he'd stopped. They took a few moments to bask in the view before moving further in.

" Thalia is so not going to be happy when she sees how nice I have it compared to her." Percy half chuckled half groaned. He loved his cousin more than anything... But her mood swings were a bit much sometimes.

"I can see why. This might as well be a palace, Nemo. Between the stuff it has and the security around it, it's probably the best living space in america." said Artemis.

" What kind of stuff are we talking about? Please tell me I didn't get any more presents." he begged. His family was way too overboard for his liking.

Artemis pointedly ignored his question though and made her way towards the front door. "you need to be up by seven tomorrow morning. You can figure out everything else about this apartment on your own."

With that final comment she flashed to her chariot to do her duties for the night, leaving Percy all alone in his new home.

Deciding to finally check out his bedroom, he made his way upstairs. The second floor was still open to the rest of the apartment with a guardrail facing the lounge and dining areas. From his position at the stairway, his bed was to his right with a nightstand on the right and against the wall was a closet and desk combo. The bathroom was on the opposite side and just like the first floor it followed the colour scheme of white gold, cream and dark brown wood.

Percy finally sat on his bed, sighing like someone knocked his wind out, and let go for the first time in what felt like forever. Since the throne room he'd constantly been around other people or doing something important and he hadn't had the chance to sort out his emotions just yet.

The whole mess with Anna... _her, _was still fresh in his head. As much as he acted brave for his friends and his family, he was hurting right now. They were supposed to have a home together. A family.

He didn't know when it started but his tears were flowing freely, a deep ache in his heart accompanying every drop. Like the floodgates had finally been opened he cried for as long as his body could handle it, the distant ocean in turmoil as well. It could feel that one of its own was hurting and so it raged on as well.

That night he finally came to accept the harsh reality the fates had laid out for him. With a heavy heart he slowly drifted off into the realm of morpheus, praying that things would be different now. That these new people wouldn't be as much a burden as a blessing.

* * *

**Stiles POV :**

The morning after Lydia's party saw me with probably the worst hangover in human history. I still don't know how that much alcohol can get into a house full of minors.

Anyway the party ended a bit earlier than usual because of a freak storm that blew over. Dark clouds, thunder, rain and everything. Even the weather man was confused because there should've been clear skies the whole weekend.

When the rain started I managed to find Scott and Allison talking inside and it looked like they were just about to leave as well.

"without me? I'm hurt Scott. Really." was my first dramatic reaction. Though it probably came out a lot more slurred than that.

"I was actually just going to come get you. After we drop Allison off we need to talk, you're gonna wanna here this." he said, whispering the last part in my ear as he helped me stay on my feet.

The way he said it helped me sober up quickly. It almost sounded like he was scared. And since he was basically a glorified blood hound I didnt think many things would scare him any more.

We made our way outside and got to his mom's car just before it started raining properly. The drive was pretty short to Allisons and after waiting in the car for five minutes Scott finally got done saying goodbye to her and got back in the car.

We drove back to his house at sixty miles an hour so whatever it was had to be borderline detention with Harris bad. It took us maybe five minutes to get to his house and pretty soon we were in his room with the door locked and some coffee on his nightstand waiting for when Scott was done with his explanation.

"oh my God I thought I was gonna die." he finally said once the window was locked as well.

Certainly not how I was expecting it to start. "what do you mean you were going to die? I know it's the full moon but you don't look like a murdering dog yet. Maybe sourwolf was wrong about you being out of control tonight."

He started pacing from one side of the room to the other while I sat on his bed with my coffee.

" I don't know what they were but they were strong as shit stiles. When I was dancing with Allison I felt like I was going to explode so I had to get away from her as fast as I could. When I tried to get out though I didn't notice this girl infront of me. I probably would've run her over if not for the dude she was with. I'm telling you stiles they felt like ten Derek's each. As soon as I was talking to them it was like the wolf in me just didn't want to come out anymore, like it was scared. I don't know about you but anything that can scare the werewolf out of you is something I don't want to be on the bad side of. " he ranted to me, all while pacing and running his fingers through his hair.

That definitely sounded like something serious though and I guess I could understand why he was so tense. If Derek was already enough to scare him a little then these two must have been terrifying for him.

" wait you don't mean the two hot newbies that showed up right? They're werewolves? I didn't see that coming."

Scott turned to me when he fetched his own cup of coffee from his desk. " I would've smelt them if they were werewolves, but something is definitely off about them. Do you think maybe we should ask Derek about it? He'd probably know what they are..."

Ok Scott's definitely losing his marbles here. Last week we were scared to death of Derek and now he wants to ask him for help. Why would he even help us anyway?

" look we'll think about asking the sourwolf what he thinks of them but until they actually do anything maybe we should just calm down. If they wanted to hurt you then they would have right?"

He looked at me skeptically and finally sat down on his bed. It looked like he wanted to say something else but he shook his head and changed the topic.

" yeah I guess you're right. Do you need a lift home? Your jeep is still outside Lydia's house. Sorry about rushing you out by the way." he apologized.

"it's cool man, I was probably to wasted to drive back anyway. I think I'm gonna crash here tonight. My dad won't mind and your mom won't be home till later." I said while making my way to his door and the couch downstairs.

While I was walking down I felt something hit the back of my head that made me fall the rest of the way. Balance was not my Forte at the moment so sue me.

After another round of semi drunk laughter, and Scott making sure I was OK, I got to the couch and promptly fell asleep when my head hit the pillows.

* * *

**Percy's POV :**

Walking into school on Monday was just as horrendous as I thought it would be. The long hallways and stupid classes looked like hades to me.

Artemis fetched me at seven in the morning! Seven! I almost cried when she told me to get out of bed. After grumbling about angry midget lady's for half an hour while I got done we made our way to school.

After a short walk to school we saw a commotion in the area that the busses were parked. Deciding to check it out, we made our way through the crowd that naturally parted at our presence.

Now at this point I shouldn't be surprised when the fates mess something up for me but they sure do know how to make my first day interesting.

The bus that we were headed for had blood spilling out the back door that was ripped off and from where we were standing we could make out some slashes in the seats that looked like claw marks.

Artemis was the first one to recover and together we suspected that it was one of the monsters in the population. We decided to split up and canvas the school before we made any decisions to call in the hunt.

The sixteen girls that were left after the war had been split into two groups that would patrol the woods of the surrounding area. We let them know about the friendlies in the town so their mission for non Greek monsters would only be capturing them. If they were good then they would be freed but if they showed any sign of danger towards us in my new town they would be put down.

With a little mist in the right eyes, all the girls appeared to be extra rangers when they were seen by mortals. A favour from the gods.

When I walked through the doors people payed less attention than I thought they would, but I guess an animal attack would do that to them. I quickly went through each floor of the school and I even saw Scott walking around in a daze. Eventually I found myself going towards the lacrosse field.

When I got to the field it seemed empty but there was an aura going through the air. It felt wrong and harmful by nature alongside the obvious strength that the aura permitted. As I took my first step onto the field I felt the ground start to create an earthquake that would level the entire school. I panicked, not thinking of my powers in the moment and I probably would've gotten in trouble and kicked out of school if this earthquake went off and I'm the only person on this side of the school. Luckily however I didn't have to do anything.

As the earthquake was about to hit, a figure appeared in the center of the field with their back toward me. The earthquake centered itself at his feet and the ground beneath him raised up in a platform. The deadly calm of the morning was gone and I found myself in possibly the worst situation I could have since my trip to lord tartarus.

He turned around and looked down at me with his red hot coal eyes once again. Standing before me was my most destructive cousin, and also the one whose company I least wanted to admit that I enjoyed. The only reason I stayed alive in tartarus was because of the titan that taught me to harness my power to their full extent.

Perses. Titan of destruction and peace. My first experience with him may have been under harsh circumstances but I could look up to him regardless of it.

Perses stopped the earthquake and dropped his pedestal before walking towards me . The power show was short but it was just his style of doing things. It also got more messages across than speaking would. Standing opposite from me he was definitely shorter at six foot 3, but made up for it entirely with how much wider and muscled he was. His arms were almost twice the size of mine and they held quite the punch.

Neither of us spoke at first and we simply let the strength of our auras combine into each other. My eyes flashed when I let loose my own power and simply let it mingle in the air with my cousins

Our standoff was cut off when I was the first to break away with a smirk on my face as I lasted much longer than I had in tartarus. Perses then hugged me and we went into a powerful hug that was long overdue.

After he managed to turn me blue Perses let me go with a matching smirk on his face.

"looks like you're moving up in the world kid. The gods don't usually let you guys go out alone but for your sake I hope that it doesn't turn out to be a mistake." said Perses. The mocking in his gravelly voice was accompanied by just as much mirth as he looked up at me.

I was quick with my reply however. "funny of you to talk about moving up. When did you reform? I thought it would take you a while. And why are you here of all places. This isn't the scene I would picture seeing a titan."

We would have continued our conversation when the first bell rang and told us we were late for class. Despite how silly it seemed considering we were both going to get in trouble if he was going here as well, we busted out laughing at the situation we were in. Two people who could level entire towns and we were now following the whims of a mortal school.

We made our way back to the school and found out that it was just a notification that we still had class. I was kind of sad but those thoughts went out the window when I realized I still had to get into class with arty and Perses in the same room.

* * *

**Third person POV :**

Lunch rolled around soon enough and Percy was thoroughly unimpressed with the school. Their was an asshole science teacher that seemed to hate his guts along with Scott and his friend stiles. Not to mention the wonderful meeting of Artemis and Perses who was under the impression that he would be alone with his cousin.

It took almost five minutes for the mist to take effect and make it look like a rock had been thrown into the window instead of a silver arrow. Percy gave her a run down of everything he went through in tartarus with Perses and that he could be trusted even if he was a borderline psycho.

The rest of the time he had was spent ignoring Lydia's flirting and Jackson's glares. He realized he might have a few admirers among the girls thanks to aphrodites blessing but he ignored them too.

His only goal was to get to lunch and when it came he couldn't have been more thrilled. Perses and Artemis were still glaring at each other from across the table but Percy was just content with his blue soda and pasta Alfredo that he summoned for himself.

When they saw his food his friends calmed down and asked for some food as well. Perses got some fish and chips just to annoy Percy and Artemis just got a bowl of beef stew and glass of nectar.

Perses broke the tense silence with the thing he'd meant to speak to Percy about that morning. " so kiddo, it's come to my attention that you've been made immortal and yet you aren't a God. Myself and a dear friend have seen it as a waste of your talents, and we'd like to make you a titan, under a few circumstances that is."

Artemis quickly voiced her opinion as well." if you want to get him on your side you'll have to try harder than that, pig. " she spat. Obviously thinking that it was just a trap to get Percy onto the titans side.

What she never expected was for Percy to go along with the game in front of them. "what do you mean circumstances cousin. You know where my loyalty lies so why would you try to get me onto the side of the titans. And who's the dear friend that was in on this

Artemis was happy that he showed where he wanted to stay, with her and Olympus. When they went through Perses offer completely she found herself conflicted and knew that Percy would be feeling it ten times worse than her.

" what I mean is that because of the time you spent down under, and all the things you've done, you can receive this gift. Tartarus wishes for you to become his ambassador to the titans and Olympians. The primordial council agreed and so they sent me to watch over the process. Of course you can deny but then they would just resort to obliterating the world and starting over. It'll take some of your powers in exchange for your status as a titan and you'd be the highest ruling deity under tartarus when in the pit."

Perses message was clear and brutal as much as Percy figured it would be. He would have to lose some of his powers and gain some others or everything he knew would be gone. When he thought of a world with none of the people he cared about most it shook him more than any physical blows could have.

Percy didn't need much after that, he asked his cousin to explain the ritual and he decided that for now Artemis was the only other person that needed to know.

They continued to speak for the rest of their free period in the cafeteria and overheard Scott saying that he was a great bowler and the face-palm of his friend stiles that came shortly after. After lunch they made their way to class again and suffered through it until the end of the day.

* * *

**Scott's POV :**

After my nightmare of attacking someone I made stiles come fetch me earlier than usual. I just had a gut feeling that something was off and after I told him about what happened in the bus with Allison he got me to school asap.

When we got to school I hopped out the jeep and went towards the school building before I noticed the commotion around one of the busses. Slowly making my way over I felt like a ball of lead was being stuffed down my throat and into my stomach.

The back door of the bus was ripped off and there was blood all over the place. When stiles caught up to me and saw the bus he immediately connected the dots about what happened. I must have snuck out in my sleep to attack whoever was in the bus.

I panicked and ran into the school to find Allison and make sure she was alright. Blood was pounding in my ears and I felt like I wanted to change right in the middle of the hallway. If I had hurt her I would've been heartbroken, and more importantly Derek would be right.

Luckily I walked past the new guy and my inner wolf calmed down. I didn't get a good look at him tho because as soon as he passed me the crowd closed up again.

As I walked past the science lab and tried to go up the stairs I didn't notice someone coming down them and knocked her books out her hands. A glance upwards made me sigh in relief when Allison was standing there alive and in one piece.

"oh my God I'm so happy to see you. Um, let me help with that." I said when I noticed her books were still on the floor.

"hey Scott, is everything alright? You seem a bit frantic today." she replied.

Once my heart stopped racing I bent down and picked up her books for her. Handing them back I answered, "yeah, no worries haha. You know I had a great time at the party and I hope you enjoyed yourself too."

She smiled back back at me and let out a giggle that I was starting to find really cute. "yeah I had a great time as well, Scott. It was fun. Maybe next time we could go somewhere else?"

And there was the first bomb of the day. She wanted a second date. "um, yeah totally. I'd love that. You have French next right? I'm heading off to econ with coach but I'll see you in math after that."

After a hug goodbye we went our separate ways. Dodging through the crowd I passed through the door and took my seat behind styles." hey man, you ready for practice today?"

He turned around in his desk and shot me a glare." I'm not making first line anyway but thanks for trying. What are we going to do about Derek? He said he'd teach you but Im willing to bet his methods are going to hurt. That only leaves me with one option here scotty."

I raised an eyebrow at his hyper attitude but replied anyway, "and what exactly is that option, stiles?"

He rolled his eyes and took the cap off of one of his highlighters then just turned around again. Over his shoulder he whispered back to me, "I'm going to train you myself."

There was the second bomb right in my face. I still had to learn how to control this thing in me. I didn't want to end up like that alpha and go ferile. Obviously he had a plan though or else he wouldn't have sounded so okay with that idea.

I was about to ask him how he planned to do that considering that he wasn't a werewolf when the school started shaking. The two of us along with the few other people who were early and not looking at the busses outside all grabbed onto our desks as we felt the ground moving. It only lasted a couple seconds but it felt way longer. When it stopped we all looked around as we tried to figure out what was going on and we came to the conclusion of an earthquake. Luckily nothing was damaged but still.

I swear the universe is out to get me or something. First period is always messed up but this was taking it out of proportion. With everything I'm dealing with the universe just decided to throw this in the mix as well.

The intercom buzzed shortly after and we heard the voice of the principle. "Dont worry students, that was just a minor earthquake and nothing has been damaged. Please make your way to class and proceed with your day. Thank you."

Talk about blunt. We fixed our desks and sat back down to wait for coach to arrive. Once he got inside he greeted us good morning and went to his own desk. Dropping a file with some paper on his desk he turned to us as the last few people came into the class including three newbies. The two I already knew were Hector and Phoebe but the other guy I had never seen before. He was wearing some light blue jeans, a crimson red long-sleeved shirt with a silver hammer on it, and a pair of black air force one's. He also had a silver chain around his neck and a black ring on his right pinky. The guy was pretty short at six foot three compared to Hector who was like six foot seven but he made up for it with the fact that he was huge. His arms looked like they were pythons ready to knock anyone's lights out. His brown skin gave the impression that he was Hispanic or something of the sort. He had a tough face with reddish brown eyes and a wide grin.

The two of them together made an impression on the class that screamed out "don't fuck with us". When they took their seats in the middle they definitely felt a few stares on them.

Looking back at coach he'd drawn up the start of a mindmap with topic one written inside a bubble. "get ready for the worst year of your life gentlemen, if your not on the team it's probably going to be tough for you but if you are then I'll expect this to be a priority for you."

I'm already so over this week and it's only Monday.


End file.
